


Znów

by NoNameRat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, sezon 12, smuteczki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: John znów jest sam. Niebo nigdy wcześniej nie było tak puste jak teraz. | mah feelings po scenie kiedy Mary w trzecim odc. mówi, że brakuje jej Johna. on też za nią tęskni.





	

Dwadzieścia lat. 

Bez niej. 

Na początku była wszędzie - w każdej bezwładnej myśli, po powiekami kiedy kładł się spać i w pustce koło siebie, nieważne gdzie był i co robił. Widział ją w zielonych oczach i uśmiechu Deana. Sam miał takie same dołeczki śmiechu jak ona.  
Myślał o niej kiedy po raz ostatni patrzył na gruzowisko ich wspólnego domu. Wołał jej imię nad popiołami łudząc się, że może przewidział się, że ocalała, że jest gdzieś niedaleko. Ale obrączka na palcu, do której po latach małżeństwa był tak przyzwyczajony, że nie zwracał na nią uwagi, zaciskała się na palcu bezlitośnie i nieustannie przypominała, że teraz był sam. Zaciskał pięści, a pierścionek wżynał się mocniej w skórę. 

Po raz pierwszy modlił się do Boga, do aniołów, do kogokolwiek kto słuchał. Nie wiedział o co błagał, ale robił to, na kolanach, powtarzając jej imię, próbując zapełnić przerażającą otchłań jaką miał w duszy. Jedyne o co prosił to zobaczyć jej twarz, jasną i uśmiechniętą, poczuć jej dłoń w swojej dłoni. Cokolwiek, byle zetrzeć ze wspomnień ostatni jej obraz jaki miał w pamięci, jej śmierć w ogniu i cierpieniu.

Nie miało to wszystko najmniejszego sensu. Głuchość i smutek otuliły jego świat, ciche głosy jego dzieci zza ściany apatii to jedyne co trzymało go w tym miejscu. I zacięta determinacja, żeby ich ochronić.  
Nie mógł już nic zmienić, musiał pogodzić się z losem, musiał żyć bez Mary. 

\--

Bał się, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczy. Jeśli niebo istnieje, to tam była jego żona, on zaś sprzedał swoją duszę demonowi. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym wtedy wiele, ale nie żałował swoich czynów – jego syn nie zasługiwał na śmierć, nie powinien umierać tak wcześnie, jak Mary, więc oddał swoją duszę za życie Deana, wiedząc, że już nigdy nie zobaczy się z rodziną. Jego dusza należała do piekła.

Był sam, z dala od swoich dzieci, bez Mary, o której myśl, że zobaczą się po śmierci była dla niego cichym pocieszeniem. Nie było mu to dane.

Potem był tylko ból, i ból, i ból, i myśl, że będzie musiał tak trwać bez końca, w samotności. I po setkach lat przyszło zbawienie, złamane wrota piekieł, i jedyne o czym myślał była ona. Czekała na niego w niebie. Pierwszy oddech ulgi o wieków. Nie pragnął niczego więcej jak tego pokoju w którym była jego żona, taka jaką ją pamiętał, ciepły uśmiech, zaczepne spojrzenie i miękkie dłonie. Trzymał ją objęciach bojąc się, że znów zniknie, uśmiechał się do siebie chowając twarz w jej włosach.

\--

I pewnego dnia znów zniknęła. Tak po prostu. W jednej chwili była, a kiedy się odwrócił, pustka.  
Szukał jej wszędzie – w każdej bezwładnej, pogrążonej w chaosie i obawie myśli, w snach, wokół siebie, niebo nigdy wcześniej ani później nie było tak puste jak teraz, tylko jej imię trwało w powietrzu, w echach jego drżącego głosu. Łudził się że jest gdzieś niedaleko, a obrączka w znajomym bólu zacisnęła się okrutnie na palcu i powiedziała, że znów był sam. 

Wieczność. 

Bez niej. 


End file.
